


Sweet Victory

by DifferentChild



Series: Post War (Canon Divergent) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Pidge | Katie Holt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: Pidge comes in for one thing, but ends up with something altogether better (mostly).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art by pukotart (Comission from me!)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528773) by pukotart. 

Pidge walked into Hunk’s office, coming to check on him. It was getting to be about lunch time and the baby was making her hungry. Hang on her stomach, she walked in to see what he was working on. “Anywhere near a stopping point?”

“Why?” Hunk looked up, surprised to see Pidge asking about a stop. Usually it was the other way around. “Everything ok?”

“It’s fine.” Came her reply, waving the other hand dismissively while one still rested on her growing stomach. It was funny how that worked. Before the pregnancy it wasn’t anything she ever thought about but now? Now she always felt the need to keep a hand there, whether it be because it was a convenient place to rest her hands, or to check on the baby, remind herself they was okay. “Just hungry. What’re you working on?”

“Do you need a snack? Did you run out of the ones I left in your lab?” He moved to rummage through his desk. “I thought you’d have enough for a while but if you ran out…”

“I said I’m fine. It’s just lunch time and I wanted to grab a bite with my husband.” More like she didn’t feel like dealing with people yet she didn’t want to be alone, so Hunk was the default since Matt was away on a mission. And she was incredibly hungry. Super pregnancy power: even more of a bottomless pit for a stomach. Bonus being that if she was still hungry after she finished, he’d go get her seconds without having to get up. Moving in more confined spaces was annoying with the bump.

Peeking over at the screen, she shook her head dismissively, putting her glasses up on her head and rubbing her eyes before going into lecture mode.

“You should double modulate everything.” The age old argument. Still insistent on it, despite her mother’s stance that single modulation was fine, she and Matt took after their father there. Colleen HOPED her grandchild would be the one to see reason, so she’d said.

“I still think that’s a waste of a button press.”

If Hunk thought that was bad, he needed to wait because Pidge had new information to add to their argument when something stopped her. 

It was always interesting when those eyes lit up. He could never tell what kind of mischief she had planned when that expression came over her.

“Give me your hand!” Extending her own in invitation.

Wary, he knew his wife wouldn’t hurt him, even if she would prank him, so he accepted, placing his left in her outstretched right.

Positively glowing, beaming, was the best description Hunk had of that face. She was radiant in general, especially these days, but at this moment in time? Pure joy.

“See? The baby disagrees with you and kicked you!” Triumphant! Pidge emerged victorious and found herself thrilled that their unborn child was on her side. Excellent. Another one for the logical side.

Instead of the expected groan of annoyance or complaint about how she was raising the child to waste time, Hunk leaned forward and grabbed her around the middle. That nearly sent Pidge off the edge of his desk where she’d perched herself, but Hunk was far enough back that it didn’t happen. Falling while pregnant meant assistance getting back up. “Awww daddy is here!”

Damnit. Stupid hormones. Katie wasn’t one to call herself sappy but that was how she felt in the moment. Hunk was wrapped around her middle, talking to their baby, not even caring that he was losing an argument. She placed her hand atop his, the other on his head to console or comfort him. It was rather cute honestly. A rare domestic moment between them at work. No dragging her away from her projects. No fighting over the long hours. No questioning if this alien thing or that was safe for a pregnant woman. Just expectant parents, a young married couple.

Pidge fought back tears with her smile. Not for anything bad, no. Just happiness. And hormones. Definitely hormones.


	2. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of what happened after the sweet moment, just goes through the rest of the day!

Their sweet moment was interrupted by her stomach rumbling in the hunks year causing her to blush a bit. It was only a little embarrassing. Maybe because of that actually gonna really sweet moment and the perfect kind of thing for him because this is exactly what he wanted and how he in vision things for the most part were somewhat whereas this was all different than she planned but not that periods

" Can we go get food now?Your child is taking all of my nutrients and making me hungry."

He couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of his wife. But he who was he did and IA pregnant woman food? " Think you can handle food from a commissary for lunch and I'll cook you dinner? And why is it my child? Couldn’t it be your child since you like to distinguish them?”

“Yeah I can live with that. And hey it’s always your child that is the parasite. Though I guess both of them are technically.” 

Only his wife would call their children parasites.

Truthfully she wanted to go lay down and put her feet up and not move at all but she had so much to work on. She might try working on some stuff she could do from her computer and set up a cozy workstation in her office that was getting used more now that she was pregnant than it ever was before. If it was this bad now, who knew how bad it would be by the end?

Hunk stood, Offering her a hand to stand as she had to use both to push herself up at this point. She Only somewhat reluctantly took it

With her hands on her stomach and his arm around her, resting at the lower part of her back and rubbing slightly as they walked they headed to lunch. He knew that the changes were having a less than desirable effect on her body at times. The fact that she was willing to go through this, that she ended up wanting to? She deserved all of the pampering in his mind.

" Can you grab something for me? I need to go pee again. Like every 20 minutes or something she's got me going.

“Are you sure? The smells might make you change your mind even if I send you a picture.” Lately her sense of smell had been all over the place. Even with the worst of the nausea gone, she still often had this low level, lingering nausea that was haunting her. Certain smells had actually made her vomit sometimes even if most of the time it was just a possibility.

Pidge groaned. “You’re right.” It was too unpredictable.

“I guess I’ll grab it myself after I go pee...again..” She huffed off in the direction of the Ladies Room. 

Pregnancy came with all sorts of things she hadn’t anticipated. The belly was bigger than she thought, though probably because of twins. She was only6 months but felt enormous. The babies were smaller proportionally than one would be at this age, but with two of them? Still more than enough for her tiny body. Stretch marks all across her stomach given that she’d had very little to work with before all of this. Sometimes those were painful too. Everything was. Lower back pain that plagued her. She’d had to get different shoes because her feet were also somehow getting bigger. They also had to have proper support or her feet and ankles would scream at her. She was allowed not to have regulation boots. Close enough was acceptable because apparently they gave leeway to the pregnant ones. The boots had felt too tight on her swollen legs after a point so she’d switched to regular shoes. Easier on and off too. Not something she had to have Hunk help her with as she was already struggling to see her feet. Wasn’t that supposed to be later?

Pidge huffed as she came to the bathroom, happily taking the largest stall. Her belly needed the extra room. Sure she knew how to maneuver with it by now but that didn’t make it easy in those cramped single stalls. She had 2 extra humans inside of her. That counted for something, right?

Then there were the constant trips to the bathroom. Always peeing. One of them always seemed to sit on or kick, or elbow, or somehow otherwise attack her bladder. 

Okay 6 months was kind of in the home stretch. More like 6 ½. She’d had to start peeing more and more and it was frustrating. The babies were doing fine though so she needed to deal. It was an annoyance as was pregnancy as a whole. Anyone who said it was this magical, sweet, perfect experience had never had twins.

After being sure she was done in the bathroom, because Pidge didn’t want to go back again just after she left, the former Green Paladin headed back to the dining hall, hoping for something she could stomach.

Hunk already had a table set aside for her, a spot with Lance. The Garrison Trio reunited. The boys were happily talking about something so she smiled as she went to look at the options. A lot of it made her want to puke. Not actively thankfully. But it did not look the least bit appealing...And then she saw the spicy wings! For some reason it was something she had been eating a lot. Spicy food was one of the only things she could keep down. Some days she couldn’t even keep down her beloved peanut butter, the smell being too strong and the consistency making her stomach flip and flop.

Grabbing a large plate of them, along with some mashed potatoes, peach slices, carrots, avocado sushi, wasabi and pickles, she headed over to the table with the boys. 

“Hey sweetie,” Hunk leaned over and kissed her as she sat down beside him. “No drink?”

“Shit.” Katie looked at her plate. The one thing she’d forgotten. 

“Can you go grab me some ginger ale and water? Oo and some hot sauce.” These two must love spicy foods because that was all she could keep down.

“You’re gonna put hot sauce on what? Those wings are pretty caliente already Pidge.” Lance could not fathom Pidge of all people eating spicy. She had the least tolerance for it out of them. Yet here she was, gathering napkins and preparing to dig into some.

“Honestly? Probably everything. I don’t know why but spicy is all I can stand lately. I can’t even eat peanut butter anymore ! Peanut butter Lance! It makes me throw up, even the smell makes me want to hurl.” That had been a day full of meltdowns as she realized it was no longer something her stomach would accept. Then Colleen assured her post pregnancy she’d probably be fine with peanut butter again. It was a break, that’s all.

“Here you go honey. Some ginger tea from your mom, and water.”

Colleen waved as she headed to eat lunch with some coworkers. 

“She said it was too chilly outside and you needed something to keep you warm.”

Lance smiled. “Awww. That’s so cute Pigeon! Your mom is momming you when you’re getting ready to be a mom!”

“Shove it Lance or you’ll find one of these carrots stuck in a very uncomfortable place.”

Years of living with his Mama, Tias, Primas, and Older hermanas told him NOT to mess with a hormonal women. ESPECIALLY not a pregnant hormonal woman. “Ok okay! Lo siento! I was just saying it was nice.”

“Easy Pidge.” Hunk had experience taming the wild beast. “Why don’t you eat your food while it’s still warm? I brought you the hot sauce too.”

“Awesome! Thanks!” She poured it on the already spicy wings, heavily on the mashed potatoes, pausing before even putting some aside for dipping for the other items. No need to get her hands even dirtier than the wings would.

“Has she always been like that?” Lance questioned as Pidge lost herself into the spiciness that was the food in front of her.

“During pregnancy? The first trimester it was a struggle to get her to eat. She was constantly throwing up, had to get her to eat so she wouldn’t faint because her blood sugar dropped so low sometimes! Second trimester was better but that’s when we discovered her love for spicy things. It was small at first. Spicier chips and stuff. A little bit of this or that. But man she’s been full on for a little while now in this. I have to make everything extra spicy or she’s too nauseous to eat. Hot sauce can work if it’s hot enough. “

That didn’t help her heartburn but it helped her eat. 

She ignored them as she dug into her meal.

Then someone HAD to come by and ruin it, immediately touching her stomach while she was eating. As if the touching wasn’t bad enough. “When are you due? You look ready to pop anytime!”

Uh oh.

Pidge immediately pulled away and put the fork down. Thank goodness she’d managed to finish her wings and wipe her hands first because she didn’t want to get her shirt dirty.

“Hands off.” Not waiting for a response she moved the hand of the woman in question.

“That’s not nice! I was just trying to ask! I’ve got nieces and nephews and I love them! I’ll be a mom someday too but I thought your belly was just adorable! You’ll be going on maternity leave any day I bet.”

“Can you just shut up and go?”

Clearly this woman was new because anyone with half a brain around there knew not to do this kind of shit with her.

“Hey, she’s only 6 months! You know how rude that is?” Lance knew he was in no way obligated to tell her but he wanted to shut her up and put some perspective. It was Pidge’s fight and he’d probably get a black eye or tears, depending on the way the hormones swung.

“6 months? But you look like you’re going to pop!”

“It’s twins you moron.” Pidge grumbled, hand protectively on her stomach by this point. “Will you just buzz off? I’m trying to have lunch here.” She’d been a little lightheaded even before the meal so that was adding to her mood on top of the hormones. Hunger wasn’t a good look for her.

“OOo twins! You’re still so big for two. Are you sure it’s not more?”

That snapped Hunk. “My wife asked you to leave her alone. I recommend you do because if we weren’t at work, I assure you her reaction would be different.”

“Is that a threat?” Said woman looked shocked at the mention of violence.

“No, it’s a fact.” Katie wouldn’t stand for this and stood up, Hunk having to grab her to make sure she didn’t punch anyone. 

“Why don’t you stay and I’ll go grab you some more wings, okay?”

“If you’d kindly leave my wife alone now…”

“I’m going to report this to my superior. “ She snapped a picture of Pidge without her consent. “So he knows who I’m talking about.”

“Why I oughta..”

Now Lance was on her other side, trying to hold her back. They didn’t trust Pidge not to hurt the poor woman.

“Please leave. Report this if you like but we’ll be reporting as well. And I don’t think they’ll do anything to a pregnant woman.”

“We’ll see about that!” She scurried off, away from the trio.

“Pidge, you alright?”

“Breathe Katie. Just relax now. Breathe and sit down.” Hunk eased her back into the sitting position, making her take slow, deep breaths to keep her calm. It wasn’t good to let her get riled up without an outlet for a variety of reasons.

Only because she felt a bit lightheaded again, food still working its way through her system, Pidge sat and complied. She leaned into Hunk as he continually instructed her to breathe, setting a good example for her to follow. Pregnant or not, had people still been looking their way she would not have done that. PDA wasn’t her strong suit.

Underneath her hands, as both were on her belly now, the babies moved in reaction to the adrenaline running through their mother right now. 

Hunk rubbed small circles on her belly, trying to direct and calm down their children. He could be useful at times.

Lance watched in amazement at how his friends were so similar and yet different as they had been all those years ago. He’d learned Pidge was really a girl, quite the shocker for him but maybe he should’ve paid a bit more attention. Hunk was less shy, though still a bit. Their littlest member was still the smallest, though not around right now, and just as feisty. And they were preparing to have their first kid, well kids, together.

It was nuts. 

After a few minutes of this quiet breathing and rubbing calming circles on her stomach, Hunk decided to break the silence. “You feeling better now?”

Pidge tried to stifle her yawn. When unsuccessful, she just gave in. “Yea, just a bit tired though.” Little stuff honestly wore her out more than the big stuff sometimes. It was weird like that. Tired faster in general more and more.

“How about you finish eating and then you go take a nap in your office? You’ve got the couch there for a reason.” Honestly it was because of her initial tendency to pull all nighters and it was a compromise with her parents and the other Paladins so that just maybe sometimes she’d actually sleep. “And a big chair if you can’t get comfortable.” 

Before the baby Pidge had loved to curl up in all sorts of weird positions in and on the chair to do her work. It was quite the sight.

“Yea, I guess. But I’ve got some work to do you know. I can’t just put it on hold to take a nap.”

“Uh, yea you can.” Now Lance felt like he could interject, like he had room to stand on. “You are literally growing two humans in there. If they get pissed at you for taking a nap, what are they gonna do? One, that’s discrimination because you’re still gonna get everything done on time. You’re Pigeon! And two, you are too valuable for them to throw a big stink. Nobody can replace you. So just take the nap. Rachel said when she was pregnant she had to take naps during her last trimester. If she didn’t she’d go to bed as soon as she got home pretty much. It messed up her whole schedule. Or she’d fall asleep at her desk.”

“Didn’t she end up quitting?” Hunk remembered this story, probably not the best for Pidge but not awful. Just not as similar.

“Si. Her bosses were rude and chauvinistic. She was much happier quitting and resting the last part of her pregnancy. Now she’s a stay at home mom with 5, gonna be 6 kids! So if you need to talk to a pregnant woman, you can call her anytime. If she’s not taking care of the kids or sleeping, she’ll answer. She’s a little further along than you. But it’s hard to take naps this time with young kids running around.” He pulled out a picture she’d sent recently on a family vacation, the last one before the baby would be born. 

There was Rachel in a long, blue dress that perfectly accentuated her bump. One hand holding a young against her while another one boy tugged at her dress with his thumb in his mouth. The other hand was on her stomach, clearly trying to get the baby to stop kicking. Her husband was carrying a little girl with one hand behind her back to help support her, while the other two kids stood in front. “She’s due anytime now though. Like for real. She was complaining the other day that this baby was too comfy and she needed to start charging rent.”

“Lance...That’s great but I’m not so sure that’s relevant to Pidge. She’s not quitting her job and we’re still trying to talk her into going onto maternity leave before she goes into labor here.”

“Pregnant. Not deaf. Not an invalid.” She mumbled, losing some of her earlier zeal and eating the mashed potatoes reluctantly. They were cold now and the change was not so appealing. She put the fork down “I’m gonna puke if I eat anymore of this.”

“But you were so hungry just a minute ago!” Hunk frowned. Not good.

“It’s just cold. It’d be fine if it was warm but the mashed potatoes are cold and the vegetables are soggy…” Uh oh again. It seemed like water works were possibly coming.

“Ok. Ok. You need a nap. Come on. Why don’t you go lay down?”

“Yea! And I’ll grab some more wings and stuff for ya so you can heat them up later and they’ll be good again!”

“I’m fine. It’s fine.” The exhaustion had been lingering all day, but it was reaching its peak around midday as it seemed to be starting to do. 

“Of course you’re fine. So let’s go back to your office.” Hunk stood and helped her up with less fight than normal, though a bit of a smack for trying to stop her from doing this. She was tired today it seemed.

He placed his hand on her back, guiding her to the office. Normally her hands would be on her belly but they were at her sides, a testament to her exhaustion. She hadn’t slept well last night due to some nightmares and baby movements. One of the two. It had been a few nights really. So a nap was long overdue.

The walk was quiet. Usually it would be filled with discussions on computing, robotics, or engineering. Perhaps on alien planets and tech, or what diplomacy meetings he’d held. This time her eyes were drooping and her posture a bit more slumped. Hunk was a bit concerned, grateful when they finally reached the lab. Then the long trek across it to her lab. 

She’d wanted an office, if they insisted she had one, in the very corner where she could watch everything and no one could come at her from behind. A decision she was much regretting now as a hand came loosely up to her belly at the sight of an elbow sticking out, pushing her already tight shirt up a little, revealing some of the baby belly. 

“You gotta stop that. Not while mommy’s at work.” An attempt to reason with a still growing baby inside of her stomach. Instead she just received a kick from the other one, causing her to put her other hand up. “Shhh. Can you guys please stop? Seriously, it hurts.”

Hunk led her to her couch and helped her attempt to get comfortable on her side. It was a big couch and he’d bought her a pregnancy pillow for work after a certain point. “Here, lay down, relax and I’ll sing to them so they’ll let you rest.”

“They should listen to me. Why won’t they listen to me?” More frustration, the exhaustion shining through before they were even born.

“They do! Just earlier today you told me that the baby agreed with you because they were kicking me. I’d say that’s listening to you.”

“I guess.” It still felt like they liked Hunk better.

“And what about when you asked them to stop last month so we could..” He coughed, blushing, grateful they were in the office with the door closed. “Satisfy your needs.” Hormones had certainly made her more interested in things that she had only an occasional desire for before. They were moving away from that now but Hunk would do whatever made his wife happy.

“They listened.”

“Yea, you’re right.” Not a phrase that came out of her mouth towards anyone often. But it was also about her being listened to. So not terribly out of the ordinary.

“And when you had that presentation and you told them “So help me if you don’t stop kicking I will stop eating all the goddamn spicy stuff you like and no WAY will I play that trashy music for you.” “

“In my defense it is trashy.”

“Pidge, Madonna is NOT trashy!”

“Eh.” She smiled, yawning as he covered her up to keep her warm in the cold lab.

“Get some rest. We’ll argue about this later.”

With a kiss to her stomach, pulling the blanket down below her belly, pulling the shirt up the rest of the way because it was about to not fit anymore. He was starting to figure out the pattern to when she’d pop a bit more, when her belly would grow and they needed to go shopping very soon as her shirts were getting tight again, as were some of her pants.

“Daddy loves you little ones. I’m going to sing you a lullaby, okay? And then I need you to take a nap so mommy can take a nap.” He kissed when he got a kick, making her giggle at the sensations combined.

Picking one of his favorites from his childhood, actually one his Mama always sang, Hunk began lulling both wife and babies to sleep.

It took a little bit of effort as they were quite excited to hear him singing.

After about a verse and a chorus, they had settled down and Pidge was out. 

Glasses had to come off her head without waking her, so Hunk kept it up while moving that and putting a second blanket over her top half, covering her stomach with both blankets. Usually one ended up coming off the way she moved so he liked to be doubly sure. After All if someone random touched her belly she’d be angry. If anyone saw it, she’d probably be embarrassed and complain about stretch marks and how weird it looked.

Once he was positive that the babies, and Pidge, were asleep, he kissed her forehead and tiptoed out of the office, gently shutting the door.

“Everything alright Lieutenant Garrett?” 

“It’s fine Harb. Really.”

“And what about Dr. Holt?” She technically held the same title but around the lab they knew her by her Doctorate instead.

“She’s fine. Just tired. Let her nap for a little bit. Try to keep anyone out of there so she can catch some sleep. I’ll be back in an hour or two to check on her. O! And Lieutenant McClain may be around too. He can come in. He knows better than to wake her.” He’d tried back on the ship and paid.

“Understood sir.”

The poor kid walked back and made sure to constantly glance back at Pidge’s office.

He hero worshipped her and wanted to learn. It wasn’t creepy, just adorable. He talked about her intelligence and was always very nice to Hunk too. He’d even had some engineering questions ready once he found out that he would be swinging by.

Two hours later, Pidge woke up, yawning as the blankets fell and her belly was exposed. After the initial shiver at the temperature, she pulled it down as best she could. It fit for now but by next week it probably wouldn’t. These two weren’t done growing up.

Lance had kept his word and there was a note on her microwave with a plate ready to heat up inside. Another plate in her fridge with the avocado sushi and wasabi. Vegetables were on a third plate.

Colleen’s ginger tea was sitting on her desk, refilled with a note on the thermos.

Hunk wrote a sweet note to her as well that she found on the table. After putting her glasses on to read it, she smiled. She had the best family.

Shiro popped in around then, saying Hunk had to work on something but wanted to make sure she was doing okay and if she needed anything. “If you wanna heat up the food and bring it over so I don’t have to get up, that’d be great.” 

“No problem!”

Sadly she had to go to the bathroom in the middle of it but Shiro was still a help. Thank god they’d had the foresight to put one in her office. Otherwise she’d have had to leave her little hidey hole.

When she came out, Shiro had it all set up within reach for her : heated food, veggies and the sushi and wasabi. “Here’s some water bottles and Colleen’s tea. If you need anything else, let us know.”

“Shiro?”

“What'd Ya need Pidge?” It was genuine, eager to please Shiro so she couldn’t get upset with him for that.

“Nothing. I just wanted to say thanks. And ask if you wanted to feel. They were squirming around which is what sent me to the bathroom.”

“Really? Are you sure?” He knew she wasn’t the biggest fan of people touching her stomach and he’d heard about the earlier incident. 

“Yea, you’re Space Dad. Come over here.” Pidge sat back down on the couch, placing a few pillows behind her back and propping her feet up on the table. They definitely needed to be put up.

Tentatively taking a seat beside her, Shiro watched as she lifted up the shirt she’d just pulled down. It was comfier without anything covering it anyway. Honestly if she could go shirtless she would. A thought as the warmer months were about to start after an unusual cold spell in spring.

“Right here.” Directing his hand, Shiro gasped as he saw something sticking out of her at an odd angle. 

“Is that normal?””

“Huh? O, yea. Just means they’re sticking their elbow or whatever out. It’s fine. It’s not comfortable but it’s fine.” Then guiding his hand to another spot where the other baby was kicking, clearly trying to make space or stretch after the nap.

“Wow….” He and Adam had adopted a baby but they hadn’t gotten to use a surrogate yet. They were still discussing the DNA concerns and doing more testing about what he’d be possibly passing onto a child, given his condition prior to the new body.

“Yea, thought you might like that. “ Another yawn, this time one of waking up as she dug into the food next to her. The wings were her favorite as she added some additional hot save to make them spicier than her friends could handle.

They sat like this for a while, Shiro fascinated by the movements going on as visible and feelable on her belly.

After a while he blushed and stood. “Thanks for that Pidge. That was amazing. We never got to do that.”

“You will. I’m sure you’ll figure out all the DNA stuff and then you and Adam can find a surrogate who’ll let you experience all of it along the way.” Even if it wasn’t all as fabulous as people said.

“Thanks Pidge. I hope so. Have fun with your food and don’t work too hard.”

Since she was already settled after Shiro left, and did not desire to get up, she pulled her laptop out and put the food away after she finished it. The temperature had really made a difference. So had the nap if she was being honest and not bitter.

Several hours passed by in the blink of an eye, the only interruptions would be the multiple bathroom trips she’d had to make.

Hunk was there to pick her up at the end of the day, as she was struggling to reach the pedals with her short legs if she made room for the belly. He kissed her belly, helped her put her coat on, and led her out to the car to drive home. Dinner was made as promised, and after dinner cuddles were had. Soon enough she was snoring next to him, belly facing him, peaceful and beautiful.


End file.
